


Dazing

by photonromance



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Good Intentions, Pity The Villian, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Survival, drugged states, medical drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is only in Kahn's room until Leonard permits him to return to Jim's side. He does not want to understand the man who killed his friend. He does not want see 'humanity' in those cold eyes. Spock does not always get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing following Into Darkness. My overall distaste is not enough to dissuade my empathy for Kahn.

Kahn is slumped on a biobed, doped up on a potent cocktail of Doctor McCoy's making. His eyes are glazed with medication, mouth slack. Despite all that, he's cuffed to the bed rail. Spock wants to pity him, drugged and bound, despite what he's done. He looks absolutely pathetic. 

They haven't decided what to do with him, still searching through Marcus' files and tearing apart his labs. Most of the kick behind McCoy's sedative came from those labs. 

His bruising healed within hours, the rest of the damage Spock had dealt him had followed soon after. Captain Kirk still has not woken from his coma and McCoy took enough blood from Kahn to kill a normal man several times over. Spock only regrets that the bruises did not linger. 

The good Doctor has kicked Spock out of Jim's room to continue transfusions. The injections have Jim's heart racing and his breath sounds torn. McCoy says it is not painful, but it certainly looks it. Spock does not argue with McCoy's demands, only moves to the next room. Kahn's room.

The augment doesn't move much anymore, breathing slowly and murmuring occasionally in his daze. Spock takes the chair nearest the door and sets his padd in his lap, pulling up a series of reports on the repair of the Enterprise. 

The monitors across the room beep softly, their patient sleeping. They don't stay peaceful for long. The heart rate picks up minutely and Spock tunes his attention in. Kahn's fingers, resting on the hospital sheets, jerk. Spock is across the room in seconds.

He's searching for the dial to administer another dose of sedative when fingers catch over his wrist. Instinct twists the hand away and Kahn doesn't seem to register the pain. "My- my crew," he slurs. His eyes are still unfocused and only now does Spock realize there had been no pressure in his earlier clutching. "A- are they... Did M- Marcus-" He squeezes his eyes shut and seems to struggle against the drugs. "Alive?" He manages, fingers clenching weakly.

Spock stares down at the man who killed his Captain and where he expects rage to bubble up, there is only revelation.

In his place, Jim Kirk would have only the same question. 

"They sleep still." Spock finds himself murmuring. The sedative is under his fingers and the gentlest pressure administers a full dose. 

"Good." Kahn breathes, his clutching fingers falling slack as the solution reaches his sluggish heart. His lips part in a dragging breath. "G-good." 

He sleeps in mere moments. 

Doctor McCoy calls from the next room. "It's over, Spock." He says from the joining door, "You can see him now."

Padd still clutched to his side, Spock turns to the Doctor and nods his accent. "I will return shortly." McCoy shuts the door and Spock is alone with the sound of Kahn's machines working steadily. Dark hair, unclean and unkept, falls over his pale face and Spock finds himself pushing it back. His expression is something shy of innocence, not peaceful. Resting. Waiting. 

Any kindness Spock permitted himself to feel was wiped away. This man was dangerous, even as he slept. At the door, there was a gasp, the sound of McCoy's excitement.

Jim was awake.


End file.
